


Пульс

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: О возможной разгадке тайны радиостанции УВБ-76.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231787) by Anonymous. 



— Зачем ты это слушаешь?

Америка оцепенел и только сейчас заметил, что один наушник выпал из уха ему на колени. Из динамика раздавалось едва слышное жужжание. Россия, видимо, тоже услышал, и теперь нависал над Америкой, мрачный и одновременно улыбающийся, и наверняка прячущий за спиной кое-что свинцовое, готовясь вот-вот ударить…

— На этой волне не транслируют ничего интересного, — сказал Россия. — Переключись на другую, — он сел рядом с Америкой. Кажется, у него с собой был только кейс. Тяжёлый, наверное, и опасный. Такой же, как у Америки.  
— Неправда. Пару недель назад я пять секунд музыки слышал…  
— Другие станции транслируют музыку намного чаще, чем пять секунд раз в несколько недель.

Америка рискнул украдкой окинуть взглядом конференц-зал. Кроме них, никого ещё не было. Только он, Россия и гипнотическое жужжание УВБ-76.

— Но ведь интереснее ждать, чем слушать постоянно, правда?

Видимо, Россия так не считал — он поставил кейс на стол и вперился в него взглядом и, кажется, даже чуть-чуть покраснел. 

— Не думаю. 

Америка подобрал наушник и запихнул обратно в ухо, прислушиваясь к неравномерному гулу — сигнал длиной восемь десятых секунды, пауза в секунду и три десятых, восемь десятых секунды, пауза в секунду и четверть. Америка напрягал слух, пытаясь уловить различия. Зная, что кто-то сейчас в России так же внимательно вслушивается в эти же звуки, он мог только гадать, зачем. 

— Ты… ты бы не мог всё-таки перестать? — попросил Россия.   
— Почему? — спросил Америка. Впервые, двадцать лет назад, жужжание показалось ему почти невыносимым, но он всё равно не мог заставить себя не слушать. Сейчас гул стал почти успокаивающим. Теперь только длительные паузы могли заставить сердце Америки в панике сжаться.   
— Потому что… — Россия покраснел гуще. — Потому что мне неловко.   
— Это просто писк. За что тебе неловко? — отозвался Америка. — Я даже не знаю, что он значит, — хотя он, конечно, строил догадки. Сигналы могли означать, что взаимное гарантированное уничтожение ещё не было запущено в действие; что бы там Россия по этому поводу ни думал, это очень радовало. 

— Я открою тебе тайну, если ты прекратишь слушать.   
— А стоит ли тайна того?  
— Это не секретная номерная станция, как бы тебе этого не хотелось.  
— Ну да, тут даже чисел почти не передают. Не бывает номерных станций без чисел.   
— Этот звук… это моя ЭКГ, — Россия понизил голос, хотя в зале всё ещё никого не было.  
— ЭКГ, КГБ, ЮСБ… — пробормотал себе под нос Америка, будто сам передавал шифр.   
— ЭКГ. Электрокардиограмма.  
— Слишком медленная. Человеческое сердце бьётся чаще, — возразил Америка и выдернул из уха один наушник. Россия тем временем торопливо закатал рукав до локтя, насильно оттянул руку Америки от радио и прижал его пальцы к своему запястью. 

Звук в оставшемся наушнике бился в такт с пульсом под пальцами. 

Америка закусил губу. 

— Когда… когда у меня очередной раз выпало сердце, Брежнев решил спрятать его куда-нибудь понадёжнее. Туда, где за ним можно будет вести наблюдение. Вот и всё.  
— А как же числа?   
— А ты их действительно слышал? Или это был просто модулированный звук? Люди иногда слышат то, чего не было.  
— Тогда что это было? — у Америки дыхание перехватило, когда он нащупал пальцами источник звука. Россия, наверное, врал — это не могло быть правдой! — но от самой мысли о такой разгадке захватывало дух. 

— …Асистолия.  
— То есть… то есть, все эти «числа» были остановками сердца?  
— Да.  
— То есть ты уже умирал?  
— Да…

Они оба замолчали; Америка продолжал слушать сдвоенный пульс, пока радио не пропищало окончание часа. 

— Ты будто прижимаешься ухом к моей груди. Поэтому я прошу, чтоб ты не слушал, — произнёс Россия. — Я знаю, что эту волну всё равно слушают другие, но мне бы не хотелось, чтоб в их числе был ты. 

Америка вытащил из уха второй наушник, но, даже когда в конференц-зал стали заходить новоприбывшие, Америка не убрал пальцы с умиротворяющего пульса, который все эти двадцать лет бился в артериях России.


End file.
